In recent years, proliferation of and improvements to mobile computing devices and networking technology have resulted in the prevalence of on-demand services, including transportation and delivery services. Through these services, customers are able to submit requests for real-world services using mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, tablets, or personal computers. On-demand service systems match customer requests for service with one or more service providers to perform the requested service.
One of the challenges in such systems is the management of resources (e.g., service providers) over multiple geographic areas. Resources in an on-demand service system can be managed by determining supply and demand levels for the service across the geographic areas. The system can collect data pertaining to supply and/or demand levels and use the collected data to predict future supply and/or demand levels for each of the geographic regions.